Open Your Eyes
by deator11
Summary: Her whole life she'd been fed one lie after the other. And now people are pressing for answers, answers she's not sure she's ready to find out.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any Twilight or Harry Potter characters

January 2010

Her head hurt, a lot, if she was honest with herself. Squeezing her eyes shut, which was a feat itself considering her eye lids already felt like they were welded to her face, Hermione Weasley pulled her scarlet comforter closer to her naked body, trying her best to ignore the growing throbs in her temple. What had she done last night? Gotten drunk, that much was obvious. Hopefully Molly wouldn't mind watching the kids a little longer, so that she could sleep in. It wouldn't do for her mother-in-law or her young children to see her in such a state.

A soft snore erupted next to her, startling Hermione. Her heartbeat began to race as she quickly turned over to see the one and only Ron Weasley asleep and drooling on what used to be his pillow. She sat up much too fast, grabbing her aching head as she tried to calm herself down. Why was Ron here? They had just finalized their divorce, and she was in the process of changing her name back to Granger.

With a sharp poke, and a shrill, "Wake up!" Hermione watched as Ron started awake, eyes open and alert. "Merlin Hermione, can't you let a man sleep?" he said before laying back down.

"What are you doing here?" she accused, ignoring Ron's eye roll. "You owled me last night," he murmured, attempting to close his eyes.

"Why would I do that?" she persisted, still confused as to why she was naked in a bed with her ex-husband. They hadn't been together in months. Why last night?

"Beats me. You said it was important, so I came over. Thought it had to do with little Rosie, but when I got here, you'd already shipped them off to the Burrow."

"What did I want?" she asked, baffled that she couldn't remember. She hated that she was at her ex-husband's mercy. Hermione didn't like drinking for this reason. She didn't like knowing she didn't have complete control of her emotions and thoughts once she started.

He lowered his gaze as he answered, "You wanted to yell at me about the affair. I wouldn't let you. We started this huge screaming match, until out of nowhere you just jumped on me…" he trailed off.

"Did we?" she whispered, already knowing the answer. "Isn't it obvious?" he answered, a frown growing. "I'm a bit hurt you don't remember, love. It was your idea after all."

She smacked him across the back of his head, resulting in an "ouch" from Ron. Hermione stiffly rose out of bed, and walked into the bathroom, with a proverbial slam of the bathroom door. Ron could hear the bath start, and with that, he finally closed his eyes to finish up his rest.

* * *

"Mommy," a clear soprano voice whispered into the wind. A beautiful young woman, not more than18 appeared next to a young girl who looked no older than 9 in what seemed like an instant to the human eye. "What is it Renesmee?" she answered in an equally clear voice, one that many would compare to the twinkling of bells. The young girl with beautiful bronze hair that fell into loose curls stared up at her mother. She had large chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin with a light spattering of freckles falling prettily on top of her button nose. Smiling at her mother, the girl pressed her warm hand against her mother's stone cold cheek.

Bella Swan was overcome with images of her beautiful husband. Renesmee filled her mind with pictures of Edward playing with Emmett, Edward holding her daughter while he read to her, Edward playing complicated compositions on the piano for the entire family to hear. There was so much love and fondness in each memory that Renesmee shared, but there was also an underlying question. Where was he?

Bella smiled softly at her little miracle, "He went with your grandfather to visit an old friend. He'll be back later this afternoon, according to Alice."

Her daughter nodded and went back to staring at the scenery around her. The family had decided to move on from Forks, Washington to a new country. Even though Alice already knew where the family was going to move, Carlisle still insisted on the family taking a vote.

Emmett had requested that the family move to Switzerland, as he missed playing in the Alps. Rosalie wanted to move to the tropics, but her idea was shot down quickly, much to her chagrin. Esme and Carlisle were content with wherever, as long as the whole family agreed on a location. Alice wouldn't even share because she already knew, and Jasper just wanted a place where they're weren't' a lot of people. She herself really couldn't pick a place to stay. She'd never imagined herself having to leave Forks before. Edward wanted to move north, possibly Canada.

The only vote that anyone really listened to however was from the youngest family member. Renesmee walked around to each family member, and touched their faces, showing them images of England from the computer. Without hesitation, everyone agreed that England would be the next place to live. Alice smiled and sang, "I told you," to everyone before rushing upstairs to make phone calls.

So here they were, currently staring at Buckingham Palace in London while they both waited for Edward to return to finish their tour. Both Bella and Renesmee were perfectly content spending the entire day just looking at the palace gardens. After all, they had all the time in the world.

* * *

After taking a shower and calming herself down, Hermione was able to process what had happened the night before. She had owled her ex-husband because she was lonely, and needed someone to make her feel again, even if it was out of anger. It was justifiable, but could not continue. Ron Weasley was dangerous. He'd spoon fed her lies of his love for a year before she caught him in the act. His constant work travels had nothing to do with unrest in France, and all to do with a young half-veela with no morals. Ronald Weasley had thrown away all thoughts of his family when he continued his fling with the young French girl. She was just legal, and very much attracted to the famous war hero, with an equally famous wife.

Pouring two cups of coffee, Hermione walked back into her room to find her ex-husband sitting up on the bed with his clothes back on. Sitting next to him and handing him a cup she said tiredly, "Regardless of what happened last night, don't expect it to happen ever again, we broke up, and it's time to act like it." Her voice cracked slightly over the word "broke" but neither made any motion of noticing it.

Ron merely shrugged, not too upset either way. The couple had shared many years together, and knew by that time when they were lying to each other. As far as Ron was concerned, Hermione was simply in denial. She still had feelings for him, but her damn pride wouldn't let her forgive him. She was lonely, and while they couldn't handle living together anymore, neither could deny the connection they felt.

She'd been hurt by his one off with a half-veela he'd met on assignment 18 months ago, and refused to give him another chance. He'd tried to explain that it didn't mean anything. That he loved her, and that he would never leave her alone to raise the kids, but Hermione wouldn't hear a word of it.

They finished their cup in silence. Once he was done, he stood up, and nodded to Hermione before grabbing his jacket and walking out of her bedroom. As he walked out, he stared at all the pictures of their children, smiling and laughing. Most of their wedding pictures had been put in storage, but there was still the one taken right after the battle that Hermione had yet to put away. They looked ragged, and were covered in filth, but he had his arm wrapped protectively around her slim waste while her head was crooked against his chest. They looked happy, nervous, and most importantly, alive. It had been the first day of their official relationship. He didn't know what he thought of the picture anymore.

"Forgiving my arse" he muttered. Since the day he'd met that woman, she'd never let him forget all his mistakes. With that thought, he walked out the front door of her new small home and apparated back to the Burrow to visit his two favorite people; Rosie and Hugo. At lease they'd be happy to see him so early in the morning.

* * *

That was just an intro of sorts. Jacob will not come for a while, but don't you worry, when he does it will be worth it. I've tried longer chapters in the past, but found that I tend to not finish stories when I do that. So I'm trying shorter chapters, but bear with me please.

This is a mix of cannon and AU. If that bothers you, I'd suggest looking for a different story. Till then, review and you'll get a preview of the next chapter.

xoxo, deator11


End file.
